With Arms Wide Open
by HBerlioz
Summary: The journey of a couple as they go through a pregnancy. Filled with humor, love, and midnight cravings. Oneshot.


Title: With Arms Wide Open

Author: svhsbandgeek07

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Frankly I don't even own the disclaimer.

Summary: The journey between a couple as they go through a pregnancy.

* * *

**With Arms Wide Open**

"What did the doctor say?" I asked her as I stood at the stove making lunch. She had been sick lately which had worried me greatly. She had insisted on going herself. She didn't want to be a bother. But she never was. I loved taking care of her. It makes me feel important to her. She walked over and sat down at the table. She seemed deep in thought. Almost like she hadn't heard what I had just said. I was nervous. Was something seriously wrong with her? I don't think I could stand it if I lost her.

"I'm pregnant." She said simply. Relief flooded though me as I stared at her in shock for a minute. I dropped the pan and ran to her. I embraced her and asked her if she was serious. She nodded her head. Tears steaming down my face as I kissed her. I was thrilled.

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

She was three months pregnant. It's hard on her but I am willing to do anything I can to make her more comfortable. At the moment it is midnight and I am driving to the store. She is having a craving for strawberry ice cream with peanut butter, watermelon, and pickles. It grossed me out. But she was pregnant so I would do it. As I went into the store I couldn't help but think that soon we would both be up at this hour all of the time. I couldn't wait to be a father. When I walked though the door her face light up and she smiled as I made her a sundae. She wolfed it all down. I yawned as I headed up to bed, "I'm sorry. You didn't have to go get all of that for me, if you didn't want to." She said.

"I don't mind. When I saw happy you were when I came in the door it made it all worth it." I replied. She smiled as we fell asleep in each others arms.

With arms wide open  
under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
with arms wide open  
with arms wide open

Now that she is five months along she has put on a lot of weight. Because of this her feet have started hurting. She doesn't like to ask for me to rub them. But I don't mind. So as she sat down I asked her if her feet hurt. She slowly nodded her head. I slipped onto the floor in front of her and took off her shoes and socks. As I rubbed her feet, she smiled in with contentment. I smiled knowing she was happy.

"Why do you do all of this for me?" she asked. I blinked. Confusion was evident on my face. "Because I love you and want you to be happy." I answered.

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

She stood in front of a mirror. Her shirt pulled above her large belly. It was very large seeing as she was eight months pregnant. I leaned onto the doorframe and smiled taking in her absolute beauty. Her stomach was round and perfect. A little life growing inside of her that they had created. Her long red hair fell into her eyes as she examined herself in the mirror. Her skin was absolutely glowing. Perfection was the only word he could use to describe it.

"How can you smile at me like that? I am so ugly!" She exclaimed. I walked over to her and hugged her, "I think you're gorgeous." I whispered in her ear. "How can you? I'm so fat and ugly." She said as tears ran down her face. I wiped away her tears and said, "You are carrying my son or daughter. Right now you are as beautiful as the day I met you." She smiled and we kissed. I loved her so much.

With arms wide open  
under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
with arms wide open

"You have a phone call." said one of my workers. I looked up from my desk in the back office. We own a little book shop with a cafe. I am doing some paperwork. I picked up the phone. She had gone into labor. Hermione is taking her to the hospital. I raced out of the store yelling a quick explanation to the worker behind the front desk. I tried to get in my car with many difficulties. I drop my keys under the car. I have to crawl under my car to get them. While I was under the car, one of my teenage workers coming in to work stopped by my car.

"Sir, what exactly are you doing?" She asked. As I pull myself off the ground and attempted to brush myself off and unlock the car door at the same time I explained in a quick way

"… Phone call… Labor…Hospital…" in between breaths. I need to exercise more.

"Oh, I understand. Good luck." She said as I jumped in the car, "And don't cause an accident." She finished. I glared at her as I sped away.

I drove like a mad man trying to get to the hospital in time. I know I am being irrational. I know her water hasn't broken yet. But I don't want to miss a thing. I do not want to miss the birth of my child. The hospital is thirty minutes away from the store. I got there in ten. I don't think I went below 80 mph the whole way there.

Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open. Wide open

Screaming was heard all the way down the hall. People were running around helping the healer in charge of the delivery. She was trying to get the red head to do as she asked. But it was hard. She had been pushing for nearly an hour. The baby was almost out. I stood at the head of the bed, holding her hand. Which I am fairly sure is broken. She squeezed it harder as she pushed again. Tears were streaming down her face as the healer told her to push again. I kissed her forehead and told her it was okay. That it was almost over and then she can go to sleep.

"I am going to kill you!" She exclaimed, "This is your entire fault!"

There was a high pitched scream and everybody in the room sighed in relief. I cut the umbilical cord and someone yelled 'It's a boy!' I smiled. This was one of the happiest days of my life. Right up there with the day I married my wife.

"I love you." I told her and then kissed her as the healer placed a little baby boy in my arms and said, "Its time for you to meet your son." I fell in love with him immediately.

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

She was in the hospital bed. I was in a chair beside her. Our son was in a bassinet beside her. She had a baby book open and we were trying to decide on a name.

"We should name him James after you father." she offered.

"No, I don't want him to be judged because of someone who isn't even alive." I told her.

"I like Andy. What about you?" I asked her.

"I like it too. What about Andrew James Potter? That way you are still carrying on the name without anyone judging him because of it." She reasoned. I agreed. He really was a beautiful baby. His eyes were a dark green. And he had a small patch of black peach fuzz on the top of his head. He was small. Every time I held him I felt like I would break him.

With arms wide open  
under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
with arms wide open

As we looked down at Andy, who was sleeping in his crib, I sighed in happiness. Everything was perfect. "I was in labor for six hours with him and I feel like I was run over by a truck." She whispered.

"Was it all worth it", I asked her.

"Absolutely, from the moment I saw his face." She answered smiling at me. She looked at me and said. "I love you Harry James Potter."

"So do I Ginny Anne Potter." I said back to her.

We walked out of our son's room and to our own to go to sleep. In that moment, even though I knew we would be up in a few hours for a midnight feeding, I knew my life was finally perfect in every way.

Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
with arms wide open  
with arms wide open

I'll show you everything...Oh yeah  
with arms wide open...wide open


End file.
